Ant-Man(Scott Lang) Vs Eren Jaeger
Description Sketch-1526654876853.png|Version 1 sketch-1527421809116.png|Version 2 Marvel Comics Vs Attack On Titan.One can make small and The other can make Big,who will win? Interlude Iron:The big vs the Little is something normal in the History Pal:Yeah and this two is famous to size his height. Iron:Eren Jaeger,The Tank Hammer Titan Pal:And Scott Lang,The Ant-Man￼,Im Pal Iron:And my Iron,and it's our job to analyze his weapons,armors and skills to find who will win a Death Battle Eren Jaeger Iron:Eren Jaeger live a peaceful life in Shingansina District with his... Pal:Zombies Iron:Parents:Geisha and Carla Jaeger and his adoptive sister Mikasa Ackerman. Pal:I have a Meme with an Spanish E.T. Iron:Yeah and later the Titans destroy the Wall Maria, and eat the Eren Mother. Pal:Now i have a Meme with Mother 3. Iron:OK!!!!!Eren wants the revenge and he Vowed to the 104th Trainings Corps with Mikasa and his Childhood friend:Armin Arlert.Graduating as the 5th best soldier. Pal:Like me when i win that Burritos Challenge. Iron:You can please talk about this?!? Pal:OK Iron:Well,Eren founds his father Basement and unlock the Titan powers,when him eats Ms. Tybur he inherited the War Hammer Titan. Pal:Now his Abilities. Iron:Eren has a Superhuman Physically Abilities,expert to hand to hand combat,skilled Swordman and a Low Mid Regeneration. Pal:And that's in his Human Form.When Eren transform into his Titan form,he growns 13 or 14 meters,have a Hight regeneration, he can harden his body and capable to control other Titans but if a guy with Royal Blood is in there. Iron:Eren has his 3D Maneuver Gear who can go to the speed of 101m/s,in his Titan form is capable to intercept a Canonball,and a Supersonic attack move because his punch goes to the same speed like a Cannonball. Pal:And thats no all,Eren can survive to solid Surfaces with the 3D Maneuver Gear,he survive being close to Rod Reiss' Titan Form,and highter with Hardening. Iron:His Intelligence is Above Average. Pal:He Barely lifted a Giant Boulder more hight than his Titan Form,he tore the Jaw Titan Arm off and oneshot thre Armored Titan with Hardening. Iron:But Eren has Defaults and Weaknesses,he can be suicidal some times and in his Titan Form he can die if the one meter long and 10 centimeters wide area of his nape where his Body is is cut,and the transformation can only be maintained for a long Time. Pal:But he still being a great Giant hunter. think...we were born this way.I just keep moving forward.Until my enemies are destroyed. Ant-Man Iron: In Coral Gables, Florida. Scott Lang had to resort to theft when his job as an electronics expert could not support his family. Pal:A good father. Iron:But Scott was arrested and three years later he was released from prison on parole. Pal: While in prison I encourage his use of electronics and then he was hired by the favorite millionaire philanthropist of all...Tony Stark. Iron:Scott helped build a new security system in the Avengers' mansion. But when his daughter Cassie Lang became seriously ill, Scott had to resort to robbery again. Pal:Typical Iron:So he went into Dr. Henry Pym's house and stealing Ant-Man's suit, Lang sought a cure at the Cross Technology Companies, Scott discovered that the only person who could save his daughter was Dr. Erica Sondheim. Pal:who was held by Darren Cross, the moronic owner. Iron:Scott saved the doctor and it cured Cassie, when Scott wanted to return the Suit to Hank Pym, he refused and offered the suit to Lang...whenever he used it for good. Pal:If it had been for evil it would be chaos stealing Picnics. Well now his skills. Iron: The main source of his powers are the Pym Particles, special particles created by Dr. Henry Pym. Pal: Differentiate them is as in Matrix, Reds: Greater resistance and shrink, Blues: Increases the size and its resistance and weight increases considerably. Iron: Ant-Man has been able to reach the subatomic size, being that he has more strength, strength and agility, in addition he has the same physical abilities of an Ant. Pal: I mean, he can not be stomp with that easily. Iron: You can also call a bug army, especially ants that can serve as soldiers or reinforcements, one of his best ants is Anthony. Pal: The Yoshi of Ant-Man. Iron: Not only that, in his training he also specified that in his small form he can kill humans if he does not contain himself. Pal: And not only that, in his giant form he was able to eliminate Spider-Man from a backhand blow and maintain a fight with Iron Man and War Machine. Iron: He was also able to tear the wings of an airplane and survive being beaten by Falcon, Black Widow and Yellow Jacket although it was not reduced. Pal: And hold War Machine missiles in their giant form and endured being hit by an airplane with enough force to move it. Iron: And a combined attack of Iron Man, Spider Man and War Machine. And able to keep up with Iron Man and War Machine. But it still has some flaws, when it's small it gets slower and in its Giant form it's hard get up from a fall. Pal: But it's still a good Ant-Man, not the best but something is something. Welcome to Baskin-Robbins. Want to try Mango's delight? Intermission Iron:All right,the combatants are set.Let's end this debate once and for all. Pal:It's Time For A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Pre-Fight (Location-Shingansina) The Quinjet overflew the area while the Titans swept it, Captain America, Sentry, The Wasp and Ant-Man entered into communication with the Mansion of the Avengers. Tony: Well team, Fury has sent you to that place to stop a plague of giants, I need some to be our Jack while I guard the Infinity Gauntlet. Steve: I've caught the reference. Tony: I knew, cap, wait ... A geek in a bat costume has come in here, I'll take care of it myself. While the call was closing a titan hit the Quinjet but it was still stabilized. Sentry: Ok I'll take care of it. Steve: No Reynolds, remember that we need you for that mission. Scott: Well it's me and Janet. Steve: Are you sure? Scott and Janet: Yes! Steve: Ok. Scott cringes and rides Anthony flying away from the Quinjet, Scott reaches the roof of a house, but a group of young people with large machines on the sides. Eren: who are you ?! Scott: I'm Ant-Man. Eren: Ant What? Scott: Look you know I forgot it, I'm from the Avengers and we come to kill these Titans. Eren: Lies !!! You're probably one of them, you look weird and I'll kill you. Scott: Well, okay ... Eren jumps to Scott as he gets into a fight position. Fight!! Category:IronPal42 Category:Humans 'Themed Death Battles' Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Attack on Titan'Themed Death Battles Category:'Comics vs Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist vs Protagonist' themed death battle